Raise volcano
|school=Conjuration (Creation) |components=V, S, M, DF, XP |casting time=1 round |range=Long |target= |effect= One volcano (see text) |duration=Concentration |saving throw=Reflex partial, see text |spell resistance=No }} The potent raise volcano spell opens a fissure deep in the earth that leads down to an underlying pool of magma and causes it to explode upward, creating a relatively small (but still quite devastating) artificial volcano. You select a point to be the center of the volcano you create. Immediately, the ground in a 10-foot radius around that point swells into a cone 10 feet high, with a small vent at the peak. Every creature in this area must make a Reflex save or fall to the base of the cone, taking 1d6 points of damage. Structures in the area take 8d6 points of damage. One round after the vent appears, an 80-foot-radius area around the center of the spell's effect is struck with a terrific tremor that duplicates the effect of an earthquake spell. At the same time, gouts of lava and ash blast from the central cone. Any creature inside of the cone (falling or flying up) takes 20d6 fire damage each round they remain inside the cone with no saving throw. Creatures and objects directly above the cone's rim (to a height of 10 feet per caster level) and within 10 feet of the cone's rim also suffer this fire damage, but they can make Reflex saving throws each round they remain in the danger zone to take half damage. Each round you concentrate, the radius of cone and the radius of the earthquake effect grows by 5 feet, and the top of cone rises 10 feet. Starting on round 4, the earthquake zone is pelted with burning chunks of molten rock, and all creatures and objects in this area take 2d6 points of fire damage per round (with a successful Reflex save negating the damage). Starting on round 8, the entire earthquake zone is blanketed in a thick cloud of ash and smoke to a height of 5 feet per caster level; all creatures in this area suffer as if caught within a wall of smoke spell. The volcano ceases to grow once it reaches its maximum radius of 5 feet per caster level. The earthquake zone ceases to grow once it reaches its maximum radius of 80 feet per caster level. The volcano's growth also ends if the spell's magic is dispelled or you cease concentrating on the spell. Once the spell's duration ends, the volcano stops erupting, and the cone collapses into a pit as deep and wide as the cone. One round later the pit closes up; anything inside the pit when it closes is crushed. Those inside the pit take 20d6 points of damage and become entombed in the ground; if they cannot escape via magic or burrowing, they remain there until they suffocate, die of thirst or hunger, or are rescued by outside forces. Material Component A block of Obsidian that has been magically shaped into a miniature volcano, the caldera of which must be filled with rubies totaling no less than 5,000 gp. XP Cost 5,000 XP. Category:Conjuration spells Category:9th level druid spells